Only the Beginning
by dream.love.live
Summary: What really happened that time where after Mendel Colony when Dearka comes back after his confrotation with Yzak. The cafeteria scene that was never shown completely! DXM


She stood by the door and watched him silently. He was sitting alone in the cafeteria, picking at his untouched food. She wasn't sure whether she should go in and go talk to him or if she was better to just leave him alone so he could do his thinking on his own. After all, she had heard from the Commander that he had seen his best-friend at the Mendel colony. She took a deep breath and walked inside deciding to actually go talk to him, even if the reasons why she did are still unclear even to her. He was from ZAFT, he was a coordinator and he hated naturals like her. So why was she so attracted to him? She walked to the table and decided to sit in front of him.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hmm….."

"You okay? The Commander told me about Mendel. The pilot of the Duel, he's your best-friend. Right?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids. Our parents would bring us to their boring council meetings and force us to listen. He was really interested, I did everything I could to bother everyone. My father was so mad every time we would leave that I had hopes that he'd never bring me again. "He paused and gave a small chuckled at the memory."Unfortunately, he brought me back and forced Yzak to keep me under control. We became friends like that, we've been going to the same military school ever since. It's because of him I became an Elite Red. "

"And now?" she asked shyly.

"He called me a traitor, said I was being deceived."

"Well…do you think you are? Being deceive; I mean…"

"No. "

She was taken aback by his quick answer; she had expected him to hesitate a little before giving his answer. She honestly thought that some doubts still clouded his mind.

"I think. " he started. "That everyone that works for the military his being deceive. When you're a soldier you listen to the orders that are given to you and you never question them. Eventually you stop thinking all together. After all you don't need to think, because someone else is doing it for you. And when finally you take a moment for you and that you start thinking again; that's when the problems start. That's when you realized that you've been the one that was being manipulated and deceived from the beginning. "

"Have you start thinking on your own?" she asked, curious to hear his answer.

"Yeah, I did when I met you?"

"Huh?"

"When I met you first I was surprised at how beautiful you looked. Someone's who's gene had never been altered was actually prettier than most coordinator I had ever seen, I didn't know what to think about it. That's when doubt really installed itself in my mind. And then I said those horrible things to you, I was being defensive and I thought that you would probably kill me. If you would have done it, than it would have confirmed what I had always been told: that naturals were murdered with no heart. But instead you saved me when the girl tried to kill me. You weren't a cruel human being; you were the kindest person I had ever met. "

Luckily he didn't look up for his meal at that time; otherwise he would've noticed the huge blush she had on her face. No one had ever been so nice to her. Well, Tolle had. But it was different.

"Then when I was transferred to the cell, I really started thinking. And as I was trying to convince myself that it was just a onetime thing, that a natural could never be THAT nice, you came and brought me my meal when no one else would. And again all the beliefs I had crumbled into pieces. Then you told me you were in charge of the CIC. I had always been told Naturals were dumb. No one dumb could ever be in charge of the most powerful ship's CIC. Then I started to think again. That man: The Hawk of Endymion. He's just a natural, and he beat me and Yzak countless time. He's strong and intelligent. You all are. I was being deceived this whole time and ZAFT manipulated me with my ignorance. "

The compliments he gave her were much different than what Tolle had ever told her. He wasn't her boyfriend he didn't have to be so nice, yet he was even nicer than anyone else had ever been. She had feelings for him that were much deeper than what she had ever felt for Tolle, the relationship they had had together was more of a platonic one. Tolle was her little school crush, Dearka he was different.

"I tried to explain to him, but he refused to listen. He asked me to come back with him, but I told him that I couldn't leave the Archangel. Not now anyways. "

"What do you mean? No one is forcing you to stay here. You're free to leave whenever you want. "

As soon as she finished talking she realized that she must've been a little harsh seeing as his fist immediately balled up into tight fist.

"Don't you understand." he started angrily. "I know I can leave, but I don't want to. I don't want to go back to being a perfect little soldier that listens to ever single order that he's given. Plus, if I leave you might get hurt and I would never forgive myself if that happen. I want to stay here, with you. "

She was once again baffled. What what was she suppose to say to that? She knew she was super attracted to him; there was no doubt in her mind about that. And she enjoyed being with him; searching for his company all the time. She was just happier when he was close to her.

"I'm glad you decided to stay."

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. She blushed a little but managed to give him a small smile in return.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." he said as he got up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria. They went for a "walk" around the legged ship, just talking and finally getting to know each other. And of course never letting go of each other's hands.


End file.
